


Alpha Seeking Alpha

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Online Dating, Online Hookup Website, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Strangers, but louis wants it dont worry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Maybe it's taboo, but Louis can't stop thinking about a strong alpha holding him down and filling him with a knot.  Louis may be alpha himself yet there's a corner of the internet where he can get what he wants.  He finally has the courage to do it.





	Alpha Seeking Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

* * *

 

 

A thrill zipped up Louis’ spine when he hit confirm.  It wasn’t like he was doing something illegal or forbidden, but he still felt as if he were stepping out into the shady reaches of the internet, into the taboo.  It was a nervous excitement that made his skin buzz and his fingers dart out to take back what had already been done. He couldn’t believe that he had actually done it.  

It was socially unacceptable and Louis had heard the general public’s opinion of alphas  _ like that _ for as long as he could remember.  He had always struggled with his thoughts and urges and wondered if he was the only one that didn’t feel dirty when he thought about it.  He knew how he was supposed to feel but more often than not, he was okay with it. Yet there was still a deeply ingrained stereotype that momentarily made him feel like maybe the website would be filled with the aggressive creeps that everyone claimed were out there.  

But that couldn’t be true.  There was a small corner of the internet he had found with people who felt the same way as he did, people who were just as normal as he was— validation.  That was how he ended up on alphaseekingalpha.com, encouraged by the experience of others and, since it had a more detailed vetting process required of its users, he felt it was the best place to start.

_ your eyelashes are gorgeous _

Louis jumped at the new message only a handful of minutes after he had confirmed his account.  He squinted at the small picture next to the name and found that the alpha hadn’t updated his profile picture from the default image.  That was disappointing. 

**_that wasn’t the kind of message I expected to receive_ **

Louis blushed just a little.  He had expected raunchy dirty talk, had expected something more suggestive.  It was a hookup site after all, a place for alphas who enjoyed other alphas went looking for a knot.  There were pictures of his ass on his profile for fuck’s sake. He at least expected his first message to reference how amazing it was– it was definitely amazing if Louis did say so himself.  

_ did you want me to tell you how sexy they would look while you’re sucking my dick?  _

Louis sucked in a breath as he read the words.  He knew it was more of a joking comment than a suggestive one at that point but it still made him twitch between his legs.  With his fingers poised on the keys, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He had never been a very good sexter. 

**_i honestly expected the first message in my inbox to jump straight to the knot_ **

Louis blushed as he hit send.  

_ we could do that if you want but i wouldn’t recommend it _

**_speaking from experience?_ **

_ maybe.  i’ve been on this site for a while _

Louis felt oddly jealous and they’d only been exchanging messages for a few minutes.  He shook his head to knock the emotion out. 

**_out there notching your bedpost?_ **

_ just haven’t found the right one yet _

**_like goldilocks?  trying to find the knot that’s just right?_ **

_ it’s not always about the knot.  plus i’m not usually the one receiving _

Louis felt another twitch at the thought.  He  _ wanted _ to be the one receiving.  That was what he had been looking for.  He wanted an alpha to push him down, to knot him while his own knot throbbed.

**_you like knotting a tight alpha ass?_ **

Louis cringed at his attempt at dirty talk and barely peeked through his fingers as he waited for a response.  

_ there’s nothing else like it.  it’s a powertrip to feed off another alpha’s energy.  on either side. _

That was exactly what Louis was craving.  He’d watched the porn, he’d heard the experiences of those who had done in, he had a very vivid idea of what it would feel like– he just needed to feel it for himself.  

**_i’m hard just thinking about it_ **

He figured he might as well go all in. 

_ i bet you are.  i can already tell you’re the type that wants me to take it from them.  i bet you want to wrestle for it even though we both know that all you want to do is spread and present for it.  but you still want me to take it _

Louis was definitely hard after that and pulled himself out to stroke while he replied with one hand hunting and pecking the keys.  

**_you never know.  i might win and claim my prize_ **

_ i might let you _

Louis didn’t know how to explain it, but he needed that alpha’s cock in him.  They were vibing on the right level and Louis wanted it. 

**_my rut is in a few days_ **

_ so is mine.  that’s why i came on, to see if there was anyone in my area _

**_i’ve never done this before_ **

_ i haven’t done it as many times as i make it seem _

His cheeks felt warm and he stroked his cock with more purpose.  It was really going to happen. 

**_i’ll get a hotel room and we can ride it out together_ **

_ i have something you can ride _

**_is that how you like it?_ **

_ it’s not my favourite but i like variety  _

**_would you rather bend me over?_ **

_ any position that lets me hold you down a little  _

That was exactly what Louis wanted and he was coming all over himself just reading the words.  He was still nervous yet second guessing himself just a little less. He just hoped the alpha was as hot as he sounded and not secretly a creep.  

 

They made plans to meet at a nice hotel downtown a couple days later.  It was nice and discrete and just a little above Louis’ paygrade. He didn’t even care.  

The start of his rut was just coming on.  He could feel it in the way his skin felt hotter and the air felt stuffy.  The thermostat on the wall was set to the lowest temperature allowed and it still wasn’t helping much.  He took a cool shower while he waited and tried not to let his hormones and instinct take hold of him before his alpha partner arrived– if his alpha partner arrived.  

The knock on the door simultaneously sent a wave of relief and panic through his body.  It was really going to happen and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans on his way to the door.  A few calming breaths didn’t help so he sucked it up and pulled it open. 

Halfway through the action he realized he should have made the person announce themselves or at least check through the peephole but it was already done.  

There in front of him stood a tall toothpick of an alpha that somehow managed to seem filled out and solid while also gangly and small.  It was a contradiction that made him pause and just stare for a few moments until the other shifted awkwardly. 

“I’m here to meet… um.  I’m sorry, I didn’t even get a name.”  

“Louis.  You can call me Louis.”

Louis awkwardly aborted a handshake since that seemed a little too formal for a hookup.  An uncomfortable laugh made him pull in a big breath filled with alpha pheromones and he knew the air between them was already becoming charged– too charged for the public hallway.  He stepped aside to let him in. 

“You can call me Harry,” he said on his way in.  

“Is that your real name?” Louis made sure the door was latched and the locks were in place.  

“Does it matter?” 

“Good point.”  

They both stood and stared at each other while Louis’ fingers twitched at his sides.  

“I don’t really have any hard no’s but I’m not really into watersports and other bathroom related kinks.  I’d prefer that we stay away from anything past light bondage since this is our first meeting and my safeword is chockablock if anything goes too far.”  

Harry was so casual with the subject as if he were talking about the weather while Louis’ face felt warm. 

“Yeah.  Same for me.  Safeword if I don’t like it.”  

Harry nodded and started to unbutton his shirt, draping it carefully over one of the chairs before he toed off his boots and lined them up by the desk.  His long bare torso had Louis’ mouth watering, abs toned and defined like a washboard with just enough softness for Louis’ hands to hold onto. Fuck, he was beautiful.  

“I probably have a few more hours.  It’s been building for me since this morning.”

“I’m almost there, yeah.”  

Louis felt like his words were slurred as he watched Harry pop open the button on jeans and let them hang open.  A perfect trail of soft hair rain from his belly button down and it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the denim.  He licked his lips and stared. 

In the same state of undress, Harry smirked and stalked towards him.  His steps were slow and took on more of a swagger and Louis took small steps back on instinct, feeling like prey.  His back thunked against the wall and then he was caged in, a hand against the vinyl on either side of his head. 

“Looks like you’ve already started,” Harry seemed smug, a hand sliding down to grasp Louis through his jeans.  He was rock hard and hadn’t even realized it. 

The squeak he let out would have been embarrassing if it hadn’t felt so good, like such a relief.  His body melted against the wall, the back of his head making another small thunk as it fell back. He changed a heavily lidded look at Harry who still seemed smug as ever, a small smirk stuck on his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes.  

“Feels like it too.” 

Harry leaned in and made a show of scenting his neck as his fingers expertly opened Louis’ jeans.  It was an intoxicating thrill to have such attention on him, especially when the large alpha hand shoved into the small space to grasp his cock.  Harry teased him while he was still confined before pulling him out into open air and sucked a spot just below his ear while he stroked Louis in long and even pulls.  

Louis already felt breathless.  

It wasn’t like he’d never spent his rut with another person, but omegas were very different by nature.  They catered to his need to thrust and dominate, to breed and claim. Already with this alpha, Louis’ instincts were fighting against each other.  His urges pulled him in different directions, wanting to fall into what felt good and wanting to be the one in control. The power struggle swelling between them was already heady and palpable.  Louis was going to come embarrassingly fast. 

“That’s it,” Harry cooed in his alpha timbre.  It had no controlling effect on Louis’ mind, but the dominance behind it made him quiver.  “Give in and come for me.” 

Harry nipped at his neck, sharp teeth teasing his skin.  His dick felt engulfed in Harry’s large palm, long fingers wrapped easily around him.  It was so different from the petite omega hands he was used to, even his own that now felt dwarfed in size.  

“Alpha,” his voice shuttered as he tried it out and was pleasantly surprised at how powerful it made him feel, even more so when Harry’s body trembled above him.  

He came hard just a moment after, abs cramping as it came over him with sudden intensity that made him groan.  His hips chased the slowly strokes that worked him through it and he knew that his rut was settling in, his body blindly seeking.  

“You’re so easy for it,” Harry muttered and something defensive flared up in his hormone ridden mind.  

“Nothing about me is easy,” Louis gritted out and gripped Harry’s bare shoulders firmly enough to push him back, enough to put some space between them.  

Something flashed over Harry’s face and then his eyes grew dark and his nostrils flared out.  

“Seemed like it,” Harry goaded him and Louis mind went hazy.  

He felt like an onlooker when he pushed Harry back with a forceful shove.  It knocked the alpha off center just enough so he was forced to take a few steps back.  Louis followed with determined steps, his shoulders set. 

He was vaguely aware that his dick was still out, but his pants were already slipping down his hips and he didn’t want to take the time to tuck himself away.  It was barely on his radar. 

Louis made a move to push Harry back onto the bed.  Harry was faster and in a blink it was Louis bouncing onto the mattress with a swift move.  Louis growled. 

“You want it so bad you went on the internet to beg for it,” Harry smirked with an evil glint in his eye, crawling slowly onto the bed.  

“I don’t beg.”  

Louis launched himself forward but Harry was ready for it.  It felt like a disadvantage that Harry still seemed to be in control of himself while Louis’ attack felt too much like helpless flailing.  That didn’t stop them from getting tangled up in a wrestling knot of bare limbs and hot skin and, for a while, it wasn’t clear who was actually winning.  

The jeans Louis had been wearing were caught around his ankles and gave him a handicap in the fight until he was finally able to kick them free.  He managed to connect his knee with some part of Harry in the process and the answering grown gave him a chance to gain the upper hand. It didn’t last long.  

Harry managed to plaster his body against Louis’ back and used his weight to pin him firmly to the mattress.  He could feel his cock pressed between himself and the bed, surprised to feel that he was hard again. 

The struggle to free himself wasn’t very effective, instead it led to rutting his hips down to seek out the friction his body was demanding.  

Harry braced his shins across Louis’ just below his knees and the skin to skin contact made Louis aware that Harry had also shed his jeans at some point in their struggle.   

“That was too easy.  Practically begging for it already,” Harry grunted out, breath heavy from their wrestling match that had taken more out of both of them than either would admit.  

Louis tried to gather up his strength to buck Harry off and instead only succeeded in pushing his ass back against Harry’s hard cock.  It made them both moan. 

“I’m going to shove my knot into your tight ass and show you who the real alpha here is.”  

Louis’ alpha raged at the comment while Louis himself groaned and let his eyes roll back at the thought.  It was what he wanted, exactly what he wanted, and Harry was going to take it. 

The rough grip on his arms let up and moved to his hips.  Harry pulled them up from the mattress and placed a firm hand between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned to the bed.  Louis turned his face to the side, his cheek pressed against the sheets. 

“Fuck, you already slicked yourself up for me,” Harry swore when his fingers trailed down Louis’ crack.  It was true. Louis had been prepping himself while he waited. The feel of Harry’s hot and heavy cock against his thigh warned him that maybe he hadn’t prepped enough, but he was ready for it.  

Louis struggled weakly against the firm hold, his alpha still battling for control.  He loved the push and pull, he found after finally giving over to his rut. His alpha fought against the other while his body called out for it.  It was a mindfuck he had never experienced before and he was painfully hard from it. Harry was right, there really was nothing like it and they had barely started.  

Harry didn’t waste time with fingers.  He draped his body over Louis’ to keep him pinned down and shuffled himself forward to adjust the hold his legs still held on Louis’ just under his knees.  His alpha dick was a searing presence between Louis’ thighs, the head bumping against the back of Louis’ balls like a hot poker. Louis moaned. 

“Gonna show you what that tight alpha ass was made for,” Harry said gruffly, his breath huffing close to Louis’ ear.  The edge of aggression was everything Louis had fantasized about. 

There was only a few teasing prods before Harry gripped Louis’ hips and thrust inside with a long persistent motion.  The stretch was painful and overwhelming and Louis’ alpha was fighting against it, thrashing around in a last ditch effort to pull his body free.  Harry was stronger, or at least had the advantage with leverage, and held his hips firmly in place as he used his bodyweight to press in as deep as he could go.  

Harry’s grunts were primal yet alluring, each one making Louis lose another piece of himself to the experience, his fantasy.  His whole body ached with it. 

The strokes were long and slow but there was nothing about the pace that suggested love making.  There was a strength behind every motion that made it clear that Harry was showing his dominance with every movement.  Louis’ alpha understood, understood that Harry was gloating, was proving that he didn’t need to make it dirty and fast to hold Louis in place.  It made Louis’ alpha cower in shame that Harry knew his power was superior and had the confidence to display it. 

Harry leaned his weight forward again and Louis cried out when the start of Harry’s knot popped past his rim.  It was a shock despite knowing exactly what he signed up for. His eyes rolled back when it popped back out again and then again in a agonizing rhythm that made his body jolt each time.

There wasn’t enough time to second guess his decision before Harry slammed forward with one hard thrust and then his knot swelled too big for him to pull out.  Pain ripped through Louis’ body and he panted against the mattress while he tried to work through it. It was more than he had expected, bigger than he had expected.  The place where they were connected twitched and clenched against the intrusion and his insides were rearranging themselves to make room. It was obvious his body wasn’t made to accommodate a knot.  

Harry grunted against Louis’ shoulder as he started to come, pressing their bodies together and rocking forward with each pulse that began to fill Louis’ up.  A large hand slid down his stomach and he was shocked to find he was still hard when fingers wrapped around him. He gasped in a breath and moaned at the contact, pleasure distracting him from the pain just a little.  

Shuffling around, Harry moved his shins from where they were holding Louis down and pinpricks exploded down through his toes.  He hadn’t even noticed his legs had fallen asleep. He quickly wrote it off when the shift in angle drew his attention back to his dick, back where they were stuck together.  Something felt good as it bubbled up through the uncomfortable tie and Harry swiveled his hips in a sloppy figure eight motion that had Louis panting for another reason. 

It was too much for his hazy brain to process so he was reduced to instinct, his rut thrusting his hips into Harry’s fist with Harry following the rhythm with his body from behind.  Louis’ whole body was buzzing and warm and his own knot was swelling in the tight grip. It popped to its full size when Harry slid a second hand down to squeeze at the base and it felt so much better than when anyone else attempted to do it– even himself.  Harry’s palms were large and his fingers were long and felt like he was locked inside a tight hole only better. 

There was a suspended moment when he stopped breathing, Harry’s full body weight held against him with both hands occupied, and then he was coming hard with a shout.  It almost hurt with the intensity of it and it went on for ages even though he wasn’t knotted inside anything. His muscles were sore by the time he started coming back to himself, as much as he could in the middle of his rut.  

“This is going to be a long one,” Harry mumbled against his shoulder, “I’m still coming.” 

Louis could feel it, too.  There was a gentle rock of their bodies each time he was flooded with another wave of warmth.  It had all started to feel so good now that his body was relaxed and pliant. 

Harry maneuvered them until they were spooning on their sides in a semi-comfortable position.  The pull of their tie still made Louis wince when they moved too much but he’d started to love it.  

It didn’t take long for Harry to start snoring against the back of his neck and Louis let out a small laugh.  From big aggressive alpha to cuddly sleepy kitten, Louis found himself endeared by this essential stranger. It had been an unpredictable rollercoaster ride of uncertainty, intensity and then pleasure, but once it was done, Louis knew that he had loved every minute of it. 

It had been exactly what he was looking for.  

 


End file.
